A love 'Jones' for you
by If you feel the same for me
Summary: Samcedes fic, based loosely off the 1997 movie 'love jones'. Has the potential to become a multi chapter fic... based on feedback. Mercedes is feeling love in the air and a chance meeting with a handsome green eyed stranger proves to be... inspiring.
1. The Sanctuary

_"It wasn't raining yet, but it was definitely… a little misty on that warm November night…"_

Mercedes walked into the club, notebook in hand. Maybe tonight would be the night. The night she would finally open her soul and speak it aloud. She hadn't the courage to actually recite any of her poetry out loud to anyone, but every week she walked into the Sanctuary, the poetry club where there was open mic night, thinking that courage may find her feet and convince her to walk up to the mic. It hadn't happened yet, but she was always prepared, just in case.

There was the usual crowd and few lurkers. Always the same welcoming atmosphere. Same safe space. She took her typical place at the table nearest the corner to the right of the stage. She sat her things down and went to the bar to grab a drink. As she ordered her rum and coke (figuring it wouldn't hurt to give her courage some liquid confidence), she noticed a drink being spilled all over the bar in her direction. She took a step back as not to get soaked by the white wine, but the gentleman to her left was already cleaning up the mess he made. Apparently in trying to be suave with the lady he was trying to converse with, he'd spilled her drink. He didn't miss a beat however, as he offered to put her drink on his tab. Mercedes rolled her eyes and thought to herself it was the LEAST he could do. Trying to get back to ordering her drink, She found herself intrigued by the couple. Watching them with curious eyes, she could almost feel the air shift as the lady teased the gentleman about the spill and sauntered away. The way he watched her walk away made Mercedes wish she could capture moments like these in poetry. She herself felt the electricity rising between the couple and knew it was meant to be something special between them. Mercedes quickly put down a $5 on the bar and crept back through the crowded bar to her own table.

There was a reason why this place was called the "Sanctuary". It almost felt like a religious experience watching each person come up to the mic and bare their souls. Spill all of their inner most thoughts. Speak in such eloquent and descriptive terms their deepest parts of themselves. Mercedes was almost jealous that they had the guts to do what she desired most. The music that accompanied each persons journey toward that stage definitely helped to draw the whole experience together. When she saw the gentleman from the bar get up and do an impromptu poem detailing the things he wanted to do to his latest desire…

_"…and get you to dance to my rhythm…make you dream archetypes… of black angels in flight… upon wings of distorted, contorted… metaphoric jizm. Come on slim. Fuck your man, I ain't worried about him. It's you who I want to step to my scene. 'cause rather the deal with the fallacy… of this dry ass reality… I'd rather dance and romance your sweet ass in a wet dream…"_

….she knew that the spark she felt in the air that night was definitely not in her imagination. No, not tonight. She felt inspired, but in a different sense. She knew she should probably get home, maybe write more, and try her luck again next week.

As she stepped outside, she saw the lady and her friend approaching the gentleman and his friends. They were all trading formalities and the conversation began to buzz with the word "Love". Mercedes was unsure of what that was all about, but the word did seem to linger in the air and only added to all the energy she knew she'd need to get out on paper when she got home.

She also knew she'd need to get home quick as the weather was a little misty and would definitely turn to rain soon. She flagged down a cab and when she got in, she was met with the most amazing green eyes staring back at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Where to?" the deep voice boomed from the front seat.

So sexy, it caught Mercedes off guard a bit. She shifted in the backseat.

"Um… south shore drive? By the lake." she muttered.

For some reason Mercedes felt nervous. She felt that spark in the air again that she felt in the club watching the couple at the bar. But this time it wasn't second hand, it was definitely coursing through her own veins.

"That's kind of vague but, i'll let you tell me when I'm close" he laughed.

"Sorry…" she sighed.

"So you write?" he asked.

"Well, I pretend to. I am not nearly as good as I'd like to be. It's therapeutic to come to the Sanctuary on Wednesdays for open mic night. I mostly listen."

"I've always wanted to check that place out, but I work on Wednesday nights. Maybe i'll make it out one of these days." There was a hint of… something in his voice. Flirt? Nah.

Mercedes caught a glimpse of his smirk in the mirror and took note of how full his lips looked. Get it together girl, she chastised herself. Was she really feeling some kind of way over this cab driver? Well… he was cute. And those lips, yes…

Mercedes got a bit lost in her thoughts of the cab driver when she noticed a slight hum coming from the lips she was so trained and focused on. Michael Jackson's "Human Nature" was playing on the radio.

"This is my favorite MJ song…" she piped up. "He was definitely taken from us too soon…"

"Absolutely. This song is a favorite of mine too. Did you know it was the last song to make it onto the "Thriller" album? It almost didn't make it. Can you imagine a world without this song in it?" They laughed.

Mercedes found herself lost in a conversation about music with the cab driver. It was only her favorite topic of all time second to writing and she was more than pleased to engage anyone in a conversation about it. They had a lot in common too, both being able to easily transition in and out of discussions about different genres and artists, trading trivia about MJ's life, how amazing Sigour Ros is to relax to, and how that article about Tupac's history as a rapper and a poet did him absolutely no justice.

Before she knew it, they were nearing her apartment.

"You did a pretty good job of getting me home without my giving you exact details." she giggled.

"I guess I assumed you attended the university over here, so I headed in this direction." He turned and smiled back at her, ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Mercedes swallowed hard and thanked God in that moment the slight twitch she felt between her legs couldn't be seen, but only felt.

"Thanks for making my night. I don't get too many customers in my cab who can appreciate both Mariah and 3 doors down."

"Thank you. I haven't had a worthy adversary in musical trivia in a while."

"My pleasure…" he smiled. "I don't mean to be forward, but…"

"Thank You. For the ride." Mercedes quickly sputtered out. She was afraid of what his next words might be. Although he seemed nice enough (and was definitely easy on the eyes), she wasn't really into using her cab rides as an alternative to OK!Cupid. She shoved a $20 into his and hand and quickly exited the cab.

As she half skipped, half ran up to her front door, he called out "Sam. The names Sam. In case you need a ride again next Wednesday night."

She smiled in response and walked inside of her apartment. Okay, so maybe that little freak out at the end wasn't called for. He was cute, he knew a LOT about music and she did feel some thing there. There had to be a part two to a first encounter right? Once inside, Mercedes dropped her purse on her desk, opened her notebook and let the words from the night's adventures pour out of her…

_"I was so caught up in the moment, I couldn't bear to let you go yet… So I threw caution to the wind and started listening to my longing heart…"_

**If you made it this far, THANK YOU! My first attempt at writing fic. Based loosely off the movie 'love jones'. Lyrics from Mariah Carey's song' The Roof'. I don't own anything.**


	2. Two Strangers, just meeting

**_I started this story during 'Samecedes week' and wanted to add more to it. It's pretty much Samcedes based off the movie 'Love Jones'. This is just part two to my initial story. The song lyrics are "Inside My Love" by Trina Broussard._**

_"Two people…just meeting…Barely touching each other. Two spirits, greeting… tryna carry each further…"_

__It was Thursday mid-morning. Mercedes awoke with a start. She definitely slept longer than anticipated but, the rest was well needed. She had spent half the night writing after her adventure with the Sanctuary the night before. The writing just seemed to pour out of her more than it ever had before. There was a growing spark that she couldn't ignore. Damn, she didn't know WHAT was in the air last night, but she couldn't shake it.

Mercedes jumped in the shower and decided to go out for a late breakfast. She had only one class today and it wasn't until 3pm. Maybe some brunch and a trip to the local music store would help her relax a little from the nights events. Her conversation with the cute cab driver (Sam was it? Of course it was- like she'd forget) had her feeling a bit more… musically inclined today.

"Hey Cedes!" Headed across campus, Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that high pitched shriek anywhere.

"Hey Kurt boo!" she whipped around to see her very best friend running to catch up with her.

"I tried calling you a million times this morning for breakfast with Blaine and I, but someone was sending me to voicemail…" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Wasn't on purpose, I promise. Last night at the Sanctuary was… eventful. And you know I don't have class until 3pm and blah blah blah…" Mercedes sighed.

"Got cha'. Well, how about dinner?" Kurt pursued.

"Yeah, I can swing that. I will text you after my last class."

"Alright Diva! See ya later!" Kurt and Mercedes hugged and he skipped back toward campus in the opposite direction.

Mercedes arrived at her favorite music spot the Music Emporium. She could practically smell the scent of fresh vinyl from a block away. Anytime she entered into the place, there was almost a guarantee that countless hours and too much money would be spent, but it was always worth it. Mercedes immediately headed to the back of the store and flipped through a couple of old school CDs from the 80s and 90s that made her reminisce about her childhood back in Ohio. As she was deciding on whether she should pick up Jodeci's "Diary of a Mad Band" or SWV's "It's About Time" albums, she heard from somewhere behind her…

"Tony, Toni, Tone would be a MUCH better choice. Didn't we discuss this last night?"

Mercedes quickly turned around to stare directly into those green eyes that haunted her from late last night to early this morning.

"Are you stalking me?" she sputtered through a half choked laugh.

"From one music connoisseur to another, you know that in this town, the only decent place to find amazing music is at the Music Emporium." He smiled that smile that she couldn't displace from her mind and it slightly annoyed her.

"Thanks for the suggestion. It's a bit weird to run into you here today. I've never seen you in here before." Mercedes looked at this Sam character unsure of what his motives were. It was entirely possible that he could have randomly entered into the same store she was, but how possible was it? Chicago is a major city and she hardly believed in serendipity.

Sam laughed. "Call it fate. Hey, I see you're a classic 90's kid but, from what I remember about you last night, your taste in music is expansive. So, let me play something for you."

Sam rifled through a stack of jazz records and came across one that seemed to be exactly what he was looking for from the look on his face. He blew a few dust particles off the record and placed it on the old school record player sitting in the corner of the record shop. As the record began, the piano bars seemed to melodically float over the air between them. Mercedes felt instantly transported to a moment in time that probably existed before she was even thought of, but listening to the record awoken that part of her soul that felt aged. She felt right at home.

"In a Sentimental Mood." Sam stepped a bit closer and whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled and asked "Are you reading my mind?"

"Ha, not quite." Sam laughed. "The song is called 'In a Sentimental Mood'. It's Coltrane and Ellington."

"Wow, that's nice. I kinda sorta love it. It spoke to my soul in a way." Mercedes found herself smiling way too hard at that thought and didn't want Sam to interpret something else from it. But it was too late.

"Well, there's more where that came from. We should get together sometime and discuss music in detail. Maybe over din-"

"I have to go. I have class- it was nice seeing you again." SHIT. That became awkward very quickly. Mercedes chastised herself for getting caught up in this dude, yet again, and letting her guard down. She quickly dropped the CDs she had in her hand on the rack and rushed out of the store, leaving Sam standing there looking dumbfound.

Mercedes had decided to focus on school this semester and not get sidetracked or distracted. This Sam character could definitely prove to be a distraction. He did something to her that made her blush and twitch in all the right wrong places. She'd known him less than 24 hours. Plus, she couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't followed her into the music store on some creepy stalker type mess. Okay, her logical side did remind her that this city is big enough, yet small enough to see the same people twice. UGH! She was perfectly content with the life was going for her and wasn't sure she was ready for any shake ups. She quickly headed toward campus, hoping Sam wouldn't follow her. Her abrupt exit made her a bit embarrassed. But she couldn't face telling him "Sorry, but you have bad timing" when she wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Oh well- if it was meant to be, they'd see each other again, she thought to herself. That's if he didn't think she was totally batshit crazy for running out on him mid-sentence twice in a row.

_"Two strangers… not strangers… Only lacking the knowing…So willing… feeling… infinite growing…."_


	3. Pretty Girl

_One day your gonna wake up and find out_  
_That a time can not rewind_  
_While your out chasin' things _  
_Seems like your flyin' right past your dreams_  
_I wanna know..who..you really are pretty girl_

Mercedes awoke with a start.

November 16th.

That date kept repeating itself in her head over and over again.

November 16th.

It was exactly two years ago to that the so called "love of her life" walked out. That date arrived again, as it had the previous year. And Mercedes knew she wouldn't be able to escape it. She looked at the clock. It blazed 3:12 AM. Damn, how would she get back to sleep now?

As her head hit the pillow, her mind went into overdrive and the conversation that haunted her every once in a while started again...

_"Look baby. You know i'm no good with this. I'm no good with words..." Shane mumbled as he sat at Mercedes desk in her room._

_"...Okay. Just tell me what's going on." Mercedes sat cross legged on her bed. She was unsure as to where this conversation was going, but it didn't feel good._

_"Look, here. Take this. Come with me."_

_"What's this?" Mercedes grabbed the envelope from Shane's hands._

_"Two tickets to New York. I want you to come with me. I got a job offer there and I can take care of us." Shane had this amazingly stupid grin on his face._

_"Excuse me?" Mercedes was baffled. Did he really expect her to drop EVERYTHING and up and leave to a different city with a man who hadn't even asked her for a deeper commitment. _

_"How are you just gonna do this? How do you just show up outta no where, and expect me to do what you want?" Mercedes was shocked that he actually had the nerve to think she'd give up her life in Chicago to follow him to New York without consulting her. And what job was he even talking about?_

_"Babe. I been kicking the idea around of moving to New York, so I applied to a couple of companies there. One actually offered me a job. So, i'm going. And so are you." Shane stared at her as if she had no other options._

_"Oh HELL to the no Shane! At what point were you going to actually ask me instead of tell me where I was gonna go? I am still in school. I want to finish my degree. I have a life here Shane!" By this time, Mercedes was up on her feet, arms crossed, fuming._

_"Listen. You don't need to finish school. I got us. You'll come to New York with me. We can start over there. We can have so much. Why is this an issue for you?" Shane stated, confused._

_"Hold up. I ain't playing "Suzy Homemaker" to no damn body. So let's nix that idea right now. All of what you want, you can have all of that here Shane. I don't want to quit school. I like it here. It's a long way from Ohio, but, I am just finding my place here and I. Like. It. I can't believe you don't think more of me and what I want!"_

_"It is a long way from Ohio. And I want to take us even further. Listen Mercy, we've been together since high school. We've come a long way together. Are you tryna just throw away all these years?"_

_"Listen. All we have Shane, is all these years." Mercedes took in a deep sigh and held the bridge of her nose. "And it's not enough... anymore. Especially if you're into telling me what my life will become without my input. As a matter of fact, I don't even know WHY you're here." Mercedes was so upset, she definitely starting spewing things she didn't necessarily mean to say._

_"Really? Okay." Shane rose to his feet, headed to the door. He turned around and said "Have a nice life." And with that he walked out of the door._

_The stubborn side of Mercedes yelled "GOOD-BYE" after him as the door shut. She didn't really think that it'd be the last time she would ever see Shane again. But it was. _

_After day three of not hearing from Shane, she decided to call. Every call went to voicemail and every text went unanswered. She finally saw his roommate across campus and found out he'd left for New York the day before, as planned._

_She could not believe it. She immediately went to her best friend Kurt's and cried and cried in his arms for days. _

_After she went to Shane's place and grabbed a box of her things that he'd packed for her in case she ever came by, she felt she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. But something inside wouldn't let her go to New York and she knew she had to stand her ground._

_As she stood in Shane's doorway looking at the empty room, a fog came over her and all she could imagine was every mistake she'd ever made to get them to this point._

_"Cedes. Cedes...?" She heard Kurt vaguely through her thoughts._

_"Huh?" _

_"Are you planning to ship Shane's things he left in your dorm, to him in New York?"_

_"Oh please, I would if I knew where the hell he was! Or maybe I'll just keep all that crap as a reminder... never to make the same mistake twice."_

_"What mistake?"_

_"Falling in love. Cuz that is SO played out, like an 8 track!" They laughed in the moment, but Mercedes was more serious than she led on. She would never EVER make the mistake of falling in love. Love just wasn't something her heart could handle a second time._

Yeah. Sleep eluded her. She looked at the clock once again and it was 6 AM. She still had an hour before she had to be up for class, but at least it wasn't 3 AM.

Mercedes sighed and decided to start her day. It was Wednesday. Usually Wednesdays meant spending the entire day working up the nerve to choose which poem she might _actually _read if she got the courage to go on stage at the Sanctuary. However, she wasn't sure she'd even go tonight. She never missed a Wednesday, but she was plagued by the fact that she might see Sam. She was intrigued by him, but didn't want to open a portal to something she wasn't ready for. Ugh! Why did things have to be so complicated?

9 PM on the dot. At this point on any other Wednesday night she would be on the train headed toward the Sanctuary. But she was still unsure if she wanted to chance it. Why the hell not, she thought to herself. The Sanctuary was like her escape and she did NOT want anyone to take that from her. She decided to swallow all of her hesitations and just go.

As she walked into the club, it felt like every other Wednesday night, but there was a twinge of something different in the air. She went over to the bar, ordered a Vodka Cranberry with Lime and took her usual place at her favorite table near the stage. The bar felt slightly more crowded than normal, and it was definitely buzzing with energy. Mercedes chalked it up to her own anxiety and decided to relax. She watched a few regulars perform before she heard the host of the open mic say...

"Hey! Our next poet is..." He looked to his left and kind of ... chuckled to himself... "Our next poet is a virgin to the mic. But, i'm sure you'll feel him just the same. Sanctuary welcome... Mr. Sam Evans."

Mercedes could have died in her seat, RIGHT there.

Green eyes sauntered up to the stage. "Uh, hey guys. I wrote this after a chance encounter with a beautiful soul. " Sam's gaze found Mercedes and settled on her. "This is entitled, 'Pretty Girl.' "

_"Pretty girl...do you always use your smile? to get your way..._

_Once in a while, do you use your heart? Do find that hard to do... pretty girl? Were you hurt by love before? Too much pain for your heart to endure? Is that why you hide behind a disguise? Pretty girl? Trust in me. There's no need to run! Be yourself and what you want will come. You can rest assured ...It ain't just your beauty that's gonna get you through just doin' what the Others do when there's love happenin' for you..."_

At that point, Mercedes grabbed her purse and BOLTED out the door. It didn't matter that this had become a living incantation of the song 'Killing Me Softly'. How in the hell could he have known at this precise and exact moment what she was feeling?! How could he have read her thoughts? Her heart? Coincidence? Not really. Mercedes was already on an emotional rollercoaster being that today was November 16th, and then Sam of ALL people comes along and reads a poem that hit closer to home than anyone could ever have imagined?! No. Just no. She hailed the first cab she saw and high tailed it out of there. No more Sanctuary no more poems, no more nothing. She was done with it all.

Sam ran out immediately after her. All he saw was her sliding into the back of a cab and driving away. He couldn't understand what the hell just happened. He contemplated following her, but felt that wouldn't turn out too good. He decided that whatever he'd done, he would let the dust settle first. There was something about her he couldn't shake. He thought meeting her in her element and at her level would work in his favor, but obviously not. This wouldn't be the end of it though...

_"Open your eyes...And realize ...That your worth more...So so much more... My pretty girl...I'm pretty sure...Your worth much more...So so much more..."_

_**Song "Pretty Girl" by Eric Roberson. Fic influenced by move 'Love Jones'. I do not proclaim to own anything. Thanks for reading part 3! Let me know what cha think!**_


	4. Crush

_Have you ever loved somebody? Secretly loved somebody who didn't know? Have you fell in love with somebody? Deeply loved somebody who didn't know...?_

Sam made his way down South Shore Drive. He had to see her. Last night at the Sanctuary was actually a big deal for him. He'd worked on his poem all week and really thought this would be the thing to 'seal the deal'. At the very least it'd get them to talking. Maybe she wouldn't run this time. But she did. She ran fast and hard.

Sam didn't want to run after her last night. He thought it best to give her some time to breath. But he could not stop thinking about her. Since he dropped her off at her apartment that night, she invaded his every thought every free second of his day.

Okay, so he cheated a little. After she quickly exited the music store last Thursday, he asked the cashier if she knew who she was...

_"Well today just got a whole lot more interesting." The cashier smirked as she watched Mercedes sashay out the door._

_"Damn! I totally screwed that up didn't I?" Sam was completely flustered by the turn of events. For the second time in a row, Mercedes had eluded him and their conversation._

_"Wow Sam. You want a taste of all of THAT? You couldn't handle Mercy!" The cashier cackled._

_"Her name is Mercy?"_

_"Yeah, Mercedes. She's a regular. Usually comes in here on Thursday mornings. But save yourself the heartache. She will chew you up and SPIT you OUT. I've seen her do it." The cashier, Unique, couldn't help but laugh to herself about the situation. Sam did NOT know the territory he was heading into._

_"I have got to get to know her! Do you know where she lives? Maybe a last name? I mean, I know the building she lives in, but i'm not sure of the floor..."_

_"Why would I do that?" Unique gave Sam a curious look._

_"Cuz... you like me, and i'm a cool guy?"_

_"WHAT if I give you her info and her man comes to the door? Then what? Ever think there may be a reason she cut you off?"_

_"Wow, I never thought of that..." Sam felt defeated. But he didn't want to let any "what if's" stop him from getting to know... Mercedes... a bit better._

_"Awww, look at the your face. Unique cannot stand to see any sad, sad beings in her store. Okay, so maybe I do know that she IS single. But Sam, sweetie... don't do it to yourself." Unique smiled at Sam, giving him her best "you're cute but pathetic" look. All Sam heard was the word 'Single' and that's all he needed..._

Sam took a deep breath. He parked the cab and walked up to the front of the building. He hoped the door bell would have her full first and last name. Otherwise, he'd be lost and waiting for her to arrive or exit her building, which could be at anytime. Luckily for Sam he didn't have to wait long.

As he approached the building he saw Mercedes heading out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him coming up the walk way. He thought maybe she would turn around and slink back inside her apartment. But she did the exact opposite.

Mercedes bolted out of the front door.

"Oh HELL to the No! What are you doing here?" Sam was the last face Mercedes expected to see as she headed out to dinner with her best friend and his boyfriend. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it... but she wasn't as upset as she led on either.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird seeing me here..."

"Did you follow me home? How did you know where I live?"

"No! No... I... I dropped you off last week. Remember? The cab ride home..." Sam wasn't prepared for this confrontation. He wasn't sure what he was prepared for anymore.

"Oh. Oh yeah... right. Sorry. I was just a bit... caught off guard." Mercedes felt silly immediately. But it still bothered her that he showed up, especially after last night!

"Sorry. It's just that... I wanted to bring you something. I have a CD for you. Mariah Carey's "Butterfly" album? It's only one of the best albums of 1997. I remembered that you said it was one of your favorite records from the cab ride home last Wednesday night. I also have 'The Best Of Tony, Toni, Tone' in the car... it was the CD I mentioned at the Music Emporium... look- the truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Our conversation in the cab last week, your smile, the Music Emporium... I just want to talk and get to know you better..."

All of Sam's words kind of came out at once, but he felt he needed to say it all immediately before she ran again.

Mercedes stood there quiet. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but her gut told her this Sam guy was genuine. "Butterfly" was one of her favorite CD's and she'd been meaning to buy on iTunes again. Damn, WHY did he have to be so darn cute?

"You're persistent." She chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how far it can get you." Sam gave his classic side-ways smile.

"I'm on my way to dinner with my bestie and his BF."

"Okay. I did take a chance coming here tonight. I am glad you don't hate me." Sam took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if his next words would be taken well or not, but this was his chance.

"Look, a few friends of mine are having a get together tomorrow night. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. Hang out with some real music connoisseurs?" Sam had a note of hopefulness in his voice.

"Look, I don't know. I'm sorry for running out on your all those times before, but understand... it's just bad timing." Mercedes breathed out.

"Okay. Bad timing." Sam repeated. "I understand. But just know, I'll keep coming up here and i'll keep bringing you more and more CDs, and keep asking you out until the wrong time finally becomes the right time. I am persistent remember?"

Mercedes had to admit, she kind of liked that he hadn't given up so easily. Seriously girl, one outing with a group of people couldn't be... terrible. Right?

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow night. But it's not a date. Just friends. Okay?"

"I'll take what I can get." Sam was going insane inside. Trying his best to contain it.

Mercedes held out her hand. "Mercedes. I never formally gave you my name, though I am sure that Unique probably did that for me."

Sam shook her hand. He paled a bit at finally touching her. Her skin was so soft and warm. He felt almost like an electric current running through his veins the moment her hand touched his. All those nights seeing her face in his mind, now he'd be able to add the memory of touch to his day dreams.

"She did." Sam smiled. "9PM work for you?"

"Works for me."

"Can I get your phone number... just in case."

"I'll be here tomorrow night, 9PM waiting outside. If you're not here at that time, your loss." Mercedes was feeling a bit of her confidence back. She'd lost a bit of it after her break up with Shane, but bit by bit she was finding herself again.

"I won't risk that."

Mercedes smile, grabbed the Mariah CD from his hands and walked away. She had dinner to attend and she knew Blaine and Kurt wouldn't be too happy with her being late, but at least this time, she'd have a good story to tell. So, they'd be okay with the tardiness. They'd eat this story UP!

Sam headed back to his cab, ecstatic. His week just got a whole lot better.

_I needed sunshine in my days...Something to wash away the pain...I saw a very gentle side of him...That took my heart and made it sang..._  
====================================================================

** I was tired of Mercedes running, and I am sure you guys were too. Hope this satisfied that for you. Song is "Crush" by Zhane. I own nothing glee or Zhane. Just using it for my creative process.**


	5. Dinner with Klaine

_Close your eyes._  
_Let your expectations fade._  
_I'm your favorite memory._  
_Remember me._  
_Never again have you felt this way._  
_Lets improvise._  
_If you know how baby._  
_I can be you everything._

Text2Kurt: I am almost there! Sorry I am a bit behind, I was almost on time, I swear!

Text2Kurt: But I have a story for you booooo!

Text2Cedes: This story better be damn worth it to have me and future hubby sitting here waiting on your ass.

Text2Kurt: Boo, you'll love it. TRUST!

Mercedes walked up toward the restaurant. She'd finally made it. She knew she was about 30 minutes late, but Klaine would be alright. They'd understand. (Klaine was the pet name she used for her best friend and his boyfriend. They moved in unison and sometimes acted as one being, so it was only appropriate to address them as such. They loved it. Even if they whined otherwise.)

The moment she entered the restaurant she spotted her best friends at a table near the back. She made a bee-line toward the table and sat. Klaine was in the middle of discussing their favorite vogue magazine covers (again!) before they realized she was there. She started speaking immediately.

"So, there's a guy. Nothing serious, so don't get overly excited. I didn't want to say anything before because I wasn't sure how this would pan out, but he seems nice and I agreed to a date. Not a date, date, but- a hanging out of sorts, with his friends. Ugh! I hope he ain't no serial killer cuz other wise, i've totally fucked up this time, but..."

"Mercedes! Honey take a breath! All I heard was "there's a guy". I need details." Kurt chirped at his bestie. "From the beginning please!"

"Okay, okay." she breathed. "So. Last Wednesday I went to the Sanctuary like usual. There was this totally cute couple there and the guy was totally trying too hard and spilled the lady's drink, but he offered to pay for it, which was the LEAST he could do..."

"Wait- is this part relevant?" Blaine interrupted.

"Sort of."

"That means no." Kurt chimed in. "I need the "there's a guy" part. Please."

"Well, after watching the super cute couple at the bar, I kinda sorta felt there was an energy shift or exchange of sorts. I mean, I can't describe it, but there was something happening. Anyway, by the time i'd left the train had stopped running and so I thought it best to just catch a cab back home. But the cab driver was soooooooooo cute guys. I mean, he has the most amazing green eyes ever!"

"Where they kind of hazel green? Or like blue green? cuz hazel green on a guy is super hot!" Blaine was completely immersed in this story now.

"Blaine!" Kurt shot his boyfriend a blazing look.

"Sorry. I thought we needed details."

"Anyway- back to me. So, the cab driver was super hot and young, and he knew so much about music, and we talked about Michael and Mariah and then the next day I saw him at the Music Emporium! I thought it was a strange coincidence. He tried to ask me out like twice. At least I think that's what he was doing. I didn't let him get that far. Kurt- you know November 16th..."

"...Just passed. I know. It's why I didn't call you Wednesday. I know how you like your space on that date."

"What's the 16th mean? Why is that date bad?" Blaine asked confused.

"SSSS" Both Kurt and Mercedes deadpanned in unison. Blaine was still totally confused.

"Shitty Shane Super Sucks". Kurt clarified. Mercedes had this boyfriend in high school she moved to Chicago with after graduation. After a few years of being here, he decided to move to NYC and expected Cedes to just up and follow. When she refused, he left, never to be heard from again. Therefore- he is Shitty Shane for being an asshole, and he Super Sucks for leaving his girlfriend without a thought. The end."

"Wow. Sounds like a real winner." Blaine stated sarcastically.

"That's an understatement." Mercedes chuckled. "Anyway, I haven't even been remotely interested in anything romantic since Shane. I can't allow myself to get that deep and be played again. I really thought Shane and I were endgame. We'd get married, have little brown babies, and live happily ever after. But as a unit, not as a 'you do as I say' type of relationship. That's never been us. But- when the cab driver, his name is Sam by the way, when Sam tried asking me out twice, I totally avoided and ran. BUT, he showed up at my apartment tonight! That's why I was late. I think Unique at Music Emporium had something to do with this. Imma have to talk to her soon."

"Wait! He showed up at your apartment?!" Now Kurt was totally engrossed in the conversation too.

"YES! At first I was pissed as hell to see him. But he brought me a Mariah CD and you guys KNOW how I love Mariah."

"She is one of the quintessential Diva's of our time!" Blaine chimed in.

"Of course! And he was persistent and I kind of liked that And I can't say I didn't feel something between us. Even though we've only met and talked a few times, something tells me I should see where this goes. So when he asked me to hang out tomorrow I said yes. Although I made sure to remind him it wasn't a date, date. ugh... guys, did I make the wrong decision?!"

"No!" Klaine exclaimed in unison.

"Cedes, we love you honey. But it's time. Shane was two years ago. Please, pleaseeee have fun. Date. Don't hold yourself back." Kurt was sincere in his declaration. He just wanted to see his friend happy. "Listen- tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get you ready for this... non-date. It will be worth it. I trust your gut on this one and I trust Unique. She wouldn't let you frolick with any known assholes. So- go out and have fun, okay?"

Mercedes smiled. They were right. It was time. Time to stop running, time to get out there and stop thinking of herself as forever alone. If someone was willing to pursue her, she'd be willing to see where it goes.

"Okay, you guys are right. I love you Klainnnneee!"

"Oh no, please!" Blaine whined.

"Cedes, we're in public!" Kurt chastised.

Mercedes laughed.

After a full day of shopping with Klaine and primping for her date, Mercedes found herself standing outside of her apartment at 8:58pm. She'd decided with Kurt and Blaine that if Sam didn't show up by 9:05pm, he did not respect her time and that she'd go back inside her apartment, call Klaine, and they'd go out for drinks instead. She loved her friends and totally enjoyed her day with them. She appreciated the fact that they were there for her 110%.

8:59PM. Mercedes second guessed her entire decision. A million and one 'what if's' played in her head.

9:00PM. At 9 PM on the dot, a motorcycle pulled up. Mercedes didn't think twice until the helmet came off and Sam emerged. Mercedes stood there, mouth wide open.

"Um... I didn't sign up for this." Mercedes stuttered as Sam made his way up toward Mercedes.

"I hope this is okay. It's unseasonably warm for November, and I thought it'd be kind of cool to take a ride on the old bike here." Sam smiled.

"Me on the back of a motorcycle? I am deathly afraid. Plus, what about my hair?" Mercedes was definitely second guessing her decision now.

"Uh, well... I guess I hadn't thought about that. Honestly, I thought this might impress you. It's a nice night... we're not going very far. I didn't want to exactly ride up here in my cab." Sam sounded defeated.

"Well... how far are we going?"

"5 miles. Tops." Sam began to smirk a little.

"Fine, but if my hair looks a mess once I get off this bike, you're taking me home!" Mercedes couldn't help but smile despite herself.

Sam passed her the extra helmet and steadied the bike as Mercedes hoisted her leg over the back of the bike and climbed on. Sam couldn't help but steal a peek at Mercedes figure as she maneuvered herself onto the bike. In the 15 seconds it took for her to climb onto the bike and make herself comfortable, a thousand and one thoughts went through his head as to what he could and would do to her given the chance.

Sam then shook those thoughts out his mind and prepared himself to start the bike.

"10 points for being on time." Mercedes smiled into Sam's ear.

"If i'm being honest, I was here at 8:45. I parked a half a block away. I didn't want to be too early nor any later than 9pm. I didn't want to miss this opportunity."

You're damn right, Mercedes smiled to herself. His candidness was cute. She could get use to this.

The bike purred to life as Sam hopped on and started it up. He turned around and gave Mercedes very specific instructions. "Make sure your feet are touching the passenger pegs and make sure you're holding on tight to me." Mercedes wrapped her hands around Sam's waist and let out a jagged sigh as she felt his abs underneath his shirt. She scolded herself to not get distracted.

"Was this some elaborate plan to get me to feel on you?"

"And it worked." Sam laughed.

They headed off toward lake shore drive at a nice smooth speed. Mercedes felt immediately comfortable and the air felt a little warmer and infused with electricity. She could definitely... get use to this.

_Open your mind,_  
_Let your knowingness free._  
_I'm your favorite melody._  
_Listen to me._  
_Inside me is the universe._  
_Lets explore._  
_Searching for evidence,_  
_Of a higher life force._

**I like a bit of fluff every now and then. I think things are shaping up nicely for these two. Not a whole lot of Sam/Mercedes interaction in this one, but it's coming. I think it's important to set up Mercedes support system as this story is of course, mostly from her point of view. Song is "Imagination" by Floetry. Once again, I own nada.**


	6. Rescue Me

_"This poor heart of mine _

_Still feel I can find _  
_A love to call my own _  
_I gave him good love_  
_Made him feel like a man _  
_Now I need someone new _  
_And I want someone like you "_

"I bet yo old ass don't even remember staying up past 1am!"

"Try me! I was out 'til 5am last weekend!"

"More like 5pm when yo ass got off work!"

Sam's friends were definitely a lively bunch. Once Mercedes and Sam arrived at the condo at the near north side, they were immediately greeted with alcohol and music. The best kind. From all decades. As the conversation buzzed, Kool and the Gang's "Summer Madness" chimed on in the background. Mercedes felt good. She'd taken her friends advice and let her guard down a bit. She was enjoying the atmosphere, the good conversation, and the amazing music she hadn't heard in years.

"So Mercedes. Where did you find this tired ol' white boy Sam? I know he ain't got more game than me to pick up on a _fine_ sistah like you!"

That was Hollywood. Yes, a grown ass man named Hollywood. He was liveliest of the bunch and certainly had a mouth full to say. He especially could care less how much his brain obviously missed when said words came out his mouth. He talked and talked and talked some more without giving a damn about what was said. But Mercedes wasn't too taken by it. She'd known men like this all her life. One Uncle Vester especially came to mind.

"Hey, back up dude. Watch yourself." Sam chuckled. Mercedes wasn't sure if he was actually amused or annoyed, but it was cute none the less. She could handle herself tho.

"Please. There's not enough game in the NBA to make me look your way, _brutha_." Mercedes was quick witted when she wanted to be. The room howled in laughter.

"Ah baby girl, why you gotta be so mean?" Hollywood smirked.

Mercedes was enjoying herself. Being on her second drink helped, but she was still in control of everything. She knew not to get too tipsy. That's when she really got feisty.

"So Sam tells me you're a student at the University. What are you studying?"

That was Sheila. She seemed very easy going. Having another female in the room helped to put Mercedes at ease as well. Sheila seemed to be able to keep up with all the guys also and Mercedes could appreciate that. Mercedes could see herself becoming good friends with Sheila.

"Music Theory. I want to sing and teach singing. Music will be my career one way or the other."

"Ahhh then shoot babygirl! Sang me something RIGHT NOW!" Hollywood urged.

_"If I could… could forget him…I would… please believe me _

_And I know that I should throw the towel in_

_But baby it's not… not that easy_  
_You treat me so much better than him_  
_And if I was sane there'd be no competition_  
_But… but I'm in love with someone else_  
_And I'm so sorry_  
_I'm in love with another man_  
_And I know it ain't right…"_

Mercedes immediately burst out singing 'In Love With Another Man' by Jazmine Sullivan and the room went silent. Singing came naturally to Mercedes. She would sing any and everywhere she could with no holding back. Part of the reason she started going to the Sanctuary was to not only practice her poetry, but to inspire her song writing too. Well wouldn't you know it, for the first time all night, Hollywood was stunned into silence.

"You sing?" Sam was a bit stunned too.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that part?" Mercedes chuckled.

"You betta do it girl!" Sheila chimed in.

"So you mean to tell me, this sistah is not only fine, WITH an amazing body, but also college educated, and has a voice of gold? How in the HELL did you get so lucky man?" Sam's friend Mike piped up.

"I am still asking myself that question." Sam couldn't take his eyes off Mercedes in that moment.

"That was just a preview. The next concert won't be for free. Pay me!" Sheila shifted over and gave Mercedes a high five.

The night continued much like this. More drinking was done (Mercedes cut herself off after the third drink), laughing very much out loud, and Hollywood making a fool out of himself. Mercedes wouldn't ever forget the heated conversation between Hollywood and Sheila regarding 'If God is a really a woman' and Hollywood's theory as to if God was a woman how the male anatomy was be placed differently on the body. Also, throughout the night, Mercedes was sang a few requests here and there. She already promised to sing at Mike's wedding should he ever find The One. After an almost 2 hour game of musical trivia, Mercedes and Sam headed out.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sam quipped.

"Let's see. I'm not that good at scrambled eggs. My mom thinks my driving is the worst. And I still have a lot to learn about walking in heels." Mercedes was enjoying this, maybe a little too much?

"I'm really glad you agreed to hang out with me tonight."

"So am I. I had a lot of fun."

"So, can we do this again?"

"Getting rid of me already? I still need a ride home." Mercedes winked.

Sam laughed nervously. "What if I told you by again, I meant right now? I'm not ready to take you home… unless of course you want me to then, I respect that- I mean…" Sam was flustered. He was sure he looked like a dork.

"It's fine. We can hang a little longer."

Sam and Mercedes hopped back on the bike and made there way back down toward South Shore Drive. Once in the area they found a little 24 hour cafe and shared a slice of cheese cake.

"So Sam. Tell me your story." Mercedes gazed at Sam through half closed eye lids. She was playing coy, but had to admit she didn't know a lot about him.

"Well, that's a loaded question." Sam laughed nervously. "But since we have a while, I guess I can give you the unedited version."

Sam told Mercedes all about his childhood growing up in Iowa. He was the oldest of three kids and came from a somewhat modest background. His family wasn't super rich, so he always had to work and help out his parents with his younger siblings. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have at least two jobs. After high school he got accepted into a couple of universities, but he didn't get enough financial aid to go, so he got a business degree from the local community college. He paid his way through school, finished his associate's degree, and set out to work some more. One of his high school friends had moved to the big city (Chicago) and told him there were some good job opportunities up here. So he moved to Chicago, got a job UPS during the day and bar backed at a couple gay bars at night. Once he saved up enough money, he bought his own cab and started his own business.

Mercedes was impressed. She loved his ambition and how he worked his way up. Sam maintained he wasn't quite "Up" yet, but was getting there. His goal is to maybe one day own a fleet of limos.

"Okay, Mr. Evans, you've thoroughly impressed me. But- to truly impress me, when did you fall in love with music?" Mercedes couldn't help the wide grin on her face. She was eager to hear the answer.

"Okay- When I was younger, my mom was in love with Stevie Wonder. She played "As" on repeat pretty much constantly. It was her and my dad's wedding song. I am pretty sure my first words were "…and i'll be loving you always!" Sam's eyes were lit with enthusiasm as he remember positives from his childhood.

"Wow. Stevie?! Your mom was a Stevie fan! I am impressed!"

"Okay, your turn."

"Okay, so I was two, 'The Bodyguard' just came out and as soon as it was on VHS, my dad bought it and it was the only thing that I ever wanted to watch. I remembered thinking Whitney was soooo pretty and I wanted to be just like her. As I got older I discovered that music was so much more than I ever dreamed. My dad was also a huge Aerosmith fan. I would steal my moms good scarfs and tie them to my hair brush and sing in the mirror. My momma would be so mad when her good scarf's went missing. But my daddy would say "Ah, leave that girl alone. She just acting out her natural talent!" If you can't tell I'm a daddy's girl!" Mercedes mused.

"Should I be worried?" Sam winked.

"Yes." Mercedes spat with a straight face. Sam chuckled, but Mercedes didn't flinch. She liked seeing Sam squirm.

"I bet you're worth it." Sam sounded genuine. That withdrew a smile from Mercedes lips.

As they drove up to Mercedes apartment, she climbed off the bike and Sam walked her to her door.

"Had a great time tonight." Mercedes had her back against her door, keys in hand.

"So did I. I am glad we met. I don't know where this is going, but I am liking how it's starting." Sam stepped a bit closer to Mercedes.

"Me too." Mercedes could feel that electric energy seeping between them. It was almost 3am. They'd had a fantastic time with Sam's friends, an even better conversation at the cafe, and now here they were. 3am. At her apartment.

"I guess I'll call you tomorrow? You can give me your number now. Mercedes tentatively licked her lips.

"For sure! Absolutely." If Sam was disappointed he didn't let it show too much. Mercedes appreciated that he didn't expect anything from her.

After exchanging numbers, Sam breathed. "Goodnight beautiful."

As he turned to walk away, Mercedes felt a certain burst of boldness. From where? she did not know. All she knew was that the pulsation between her legs hadn't stopped buzzing since, if she had to be hones with herself, their first meeting. She was feeling out of character, but wasn't too upset about it.

"Sam!" She called after him. Sam spun on his heels and Mercedes walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss was heated, passionate, and full of want. Sam leaned into the kiss and absorbed all of Mercedes energy. When they finally parted, both exhaled a little. The tension between them dissipated in a way, but led the gateway open for a different type of tension now.

"Sam…" Mercedes huffed out. "Don't you wanna come in and… talk?"

They both burst out in laughter. Mercedes surprised by her boldness, but excited by it. Sam laughed because he thought that maybe Mercedes could read minds. He certainly wasn't ready to go home, but didn't want to ask to come inside.

But anyway… how could he say no to that?

_"Want someone to come into my life and truly rescue me_  
_From the pain that a love selfishly has left with me_  
_I need lovin I need love if nothin else_  
_Baby if your out there holla back…"_

***whew!* Thanks for reading guys! I own nothing of course. But thanks for indulging me by reading. Much appreciated. Song is "Rescue Me" by Teedra Moses.**


End file.
